Attack of the 50 Foot Eyesores
by Pretty in Scarlet
Summary: [Armada, parody, EDITED.] The Autobots and the Decepticons must join forces against their greatest adversary yet: twin Mary Sues.
1. Opposites Don’t Always Attract

**Attack of the 50 Foot Eyesores**

**Summary: **The Autobots and the Decepticons must join forces against their greatest adversary yet . . . Twin Mary-Sues.

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Transformers**_**. Any original characters used in this story are property of their respective owners.**

**Author's Notes: **Welcome to the directer's cut of Attack of the 50 Foot Eyesores! Edited, because I wrote this when I was twelve. This story is _not_ meant to be taken seriously in the slightest. Nothing in it is aimed at any one person in particular, and neither of the Mary-Sues are actually based on any pre-existing OC. Please note that there are several original characters in this fanfic that aren't meant to be taken as Mary-Sues, but I'm not guaranteeing that you won't view them as such. I KNOW that some of these characters weren't present at the same time as others. I couldn't remember who was where when I wrote this.

**Character Notes:**

**Rica - **One of the human sidekicks, hailing from Puerto Rico. Possibly dating Carlos.

**Waverider - **Decepticon, alt-mode is a speedboat. Blue, purple, and orange. Bonded with Cyclonus.

**Tri Blade - **Decepticon, seeker, pyromaniac. Red, orange, yellow. Wants to boogie with Megatron.

—**Chapter One: Opposites Don't Always Attract**

It started out as a typical day at the moon base. The Decepticons had just returned from another battle with the Autobots, this time returning victorious and in possession of the new Minicon. That had been nearly one Earth hour ago, and now everyone was either lurking about the base or, much to Megatron's annoyance, loitering in the throne room.

Thrust was standing next to the Decepticon commander, and, for some reason, he wasn't acting quite like himself. He was really overdoing the whole "star" talk. It was either, _"A shining star means your reign is bound to last!"_ or, _"Oh, look! The planet's alignment guarantees our next victory!"_ Usually it didn't bother Megatron, but _honestly_ . . .

Sideways was somewhere in the shadows, no doubt deep in thought. He'd occasionally scowl at anyone who looked his way. He hadn't said a word since their return to the base, but that was hardly surprising.

Starscream was there to annoy Megatron. He was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his optics burning with contempt.

Megatron wasn't entirely sure why Demolisher had chosen to stay in the throne room, though he had a hunch that he was hiding from Cyclonus. There was a strange sort of friendship between the two of them, but it hadn't stopped Demolisher from panicking when Cyclonus had approached him about a threesome.

Speaking of Cyclonus and Waverider . . . where had they wandered off to, exactly? Megatron's audio receivers suddenly picked up insane laughter from outside the base. Bingo.

Tri Blade was most likely in his room.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Megatron finally sighed.

"Were you talking to me?" asked Starscream.

"No, actually," the commander drawled, glancing at Thrust.

The tactician gawked at him. "But, Lord Megatron, I . . . "

"Not another word, Thrust." Megatron held up a hand to silence him. "Why don't you go check on Cyclonus and Waverider? Make sure they aren't doing anything stupid . . . or . . . _dangerous_."

"That's what they're always doing," Starscream smirked.

"Fine. Then go see what Tri Blade is up to."

"Why would I do _that_?" Thrust demanded, his optics flashing with disgust.

"Not this again," Demolisher groaned.

"That irritating little brat is unworthy of my time. I'd rather join the Autobots!"

"I think I'd like that!" Starscream snapped.

"Why, I never!" Thrust promptly stormed out of the throne room.

"Finally," they heard Sideways mutter.

* * *

"Hey, Rica! Alexis! Did you guys hear the news?" Rad asked as he and Carlos jogged over to them.

"Hear what?" Alexis inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Optimus said a new Autobot is arriving today!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Another one?" Rica groaned.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just join the Decepticons if you hate the Autobots so much?"

"Well, for one, they hate organic life. And two . . . " She winked at Carlos.

"Right. Anyway, do you know what his name is?"

"No, not yet," Rad replied. "Optimus wants us to meet in the throne room in about an hour. I guess that's when he's arriving."

"Gee, good guess," Rica muttered.

"Well, someone's grouchy today!"

The kids looked up and saw Hot Shot grinning at them.

"Oh, hey!" Alexis greeted. "What's up?"

"We need to meet in the control room."

"Yeah, yeah. New guy. One hour."

"Actually, Rica, he showed up early. I haven't seen him yet, though." He knelt down and scooped up two kids in each hand. "Come on. I'll give you a lift."

When they reached the control room, Hot Shot gasped and dropped them as his arms fell limply to his sides. Luckily, Jetfire was standing close by and managed to catch them.

"Hot Shot!" Rica snapped. "What was _that_ for, you klutz?"

"Who is that?" Hot Shot asked, optics wide and glassy.

"Everyone, this is Ravenwing!" Optimus Prime explained, his cheerful tone implying a smile.

A beautiful seeker femme gazed at them with dazzling violet optics that could easily be confused with amethysts. Her paint scheme was bubble gum pink, pale purple, and sky blue. Waves of golden hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. Her charming smile caused Hot Shot's jaw to hit the floor, and his optics wandered to something that should _not_ have been there . . .

"Jeez, what's with the lumps?" Carlos asked.

"Why would she need those?" One of Rica's eyes twitched. "Why?"

"Hi, I'm Ravenwing, the Beautiful Keeper of Peace!" said Ravenwing, choosing to ignore that Optimus had already introduced her. "Please, come hither, my comrades. Though I am eager to become your friend, I have . . . I have a dark history that you must know of."

"Yay," the human girls grumbled.

"She's giving us her life story, and she hasn't even been here for five minutes?" Carlos whispered. Rad just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"It all started a bit after the war began," Ravenwing began, her breathy voice drawing everyone in and forcing them to listen. "My twin sister ShockStar and I were created by a very famous scientist. We were the only Transformers he ever made. We both started out as Autobots, but ShockStar was drawn into a dangerous romance with a Decepticon. She betrayed us and killed our creator. Her lover was killed in battle while she was pregnant with her first child, but she miscarried when she was raped and beaten by a fellow Decepticon!"

"Transformers can't get pregnant!" Rad pointed out, but the femme ignored him.

"I tried to become the best Autobot that I could, and I ever worked myself up to second-in-command!"

"_Jetfire_ is second-in-command," Carlos corrected.

"Alas, I was publicly humiliated by a close friend and framed from a crime I did not commit. I dropped down in the ranks during my recovery," she continued. "I am called Ravenwing because I can transform into a jet and a raven!"

"You don't look like you transformer into _anything_," Rica scoffed.

"I am powerful, independent, beautiful, intelligent, brave, beautiful, strong, fast, beautiful, caring, and tough!"

"You said 'beautiful' three times."

"Shhh!" Hot Shot hissed, glaring at the kids.

"I have telekinesis, a telepathic link with my sister, and magic. I can take on thousands of Decepticons and emerge without a scratch!"

"You're _beautiful_," Hot Shot whispered.

Ravenwing popped one of her hips to the left and placed her hands on them. "Are you implying that, because I am beautiful, I must also be weak?"

"That is _not_ what he said!" Rica yelled.

"It's what he meant!" Ravenwing sobbed, going from sad to angry. She cried into her hands, and Blurr showed rare emotion by comforting her.

"Something is seriously wrong here," Alexis whispered, and the others nodded.

"Kids, stop taking about poor Ravenwing behind her back!" Optimus barked.

Rad's eyes widened. "Did he just yell at us?"

"This is bad." Rica told Jetfire to put them down, who did so with a blank look on his face, his optics never leaving Ravenwing as she continued wailing against Blurr. "I don't like this one bit. I think we need some help."

"You're not thinking . . . ?" Alexis' voice trailed off.

The kids hurried out of the room.

* * *

"Another Decepticon?"

"Yeah. She's here right now," Cyclonus said dreamily.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Oh, she's so gorgeous! Divine! A work of art!"

Waverider stared at him in horror. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Demolisher, who had been standing there the whole time, looked unnerved as well. He pulled Waverider back into the base and the three of them headed for the throne room.

A seeker with a large chest stood beside Megatron's throne, obviously flirting with him.

Tri Blade was sulking next to Starscream, who stared at the femme with a strange look in his optics.

She had lavender optics with pink cat pupils. Silky black hair spilled down her back and floated around her black, pink, and yellow body. She had a pair of cat ears on her helmet, and the most beautiful angel wings sprouted from back instead of jet wings.

"_What_ does she transform into?" Tri Blade muttered, his red optics glowing dangerously.

"I can transform into a cat, a jet, and this angel you see before you!" she said in an echoing voice.

Cyclonus dropped to his knees and kissed her feet. "I am yours!" he said, sighing happily.

"Oh, _get up_," Waverider snapped, hauling him back up with Demolisher's help. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"You're absolutely right. It's not a proper courting without flowers!" He frowned at his bond mate. "Uh, does Earth _have_ giant flowers?"

"My name is ShockStar, the Fallen Angel of Destruction! I was once an Autobot, but I fell madly in love with a Decepticon and killed my creator to be with him. Sadly, however, he died after we conceived our first child. I'd be perfectly fine as a single mother, mind you, but I was tragically raped and beaten by another Decepticon." She sighed and smiled a little. "I have a twin sister named Ravenwing, and she is still an Autobot. We share a telepathic link. I also have very powerful magic that could easily wipe out the entire Autobot army!"

"Then why don't you?" Thrust questioned.

"I do not like war. It's caused me such great pain already." ShockStar flipped her hair over her shoulder and placed a hand on her hip. "Megatron has decided to make me the new air commander and second-in-command of the Decepticons."

"That's okay, I don't mind," Starscream assured with a smile.

Demolisher, Sideways, Waverider, and Tri Blade exchanged a look.

"You . . . don't?"

"No, she deserves it."

"I may not like battles, but I still have a mortal enemy!" ShockStar warned. "My twin sister . . . my own flesh and blood!" She burst into tears and threw herself against Megatron, who immediately wrapped his arms around her. "I've done so many horrible things. Who could ever love a monster like me?"

"I'll love you!" Cyclonus offered.

Waverider gave an incredulous cry, and Demolisher couldn't deny his surge of anger.

"You're too kind!" ShockStar whimpered, leaving Megatron's lap to embrace Cyclonus.

"Hey!" Waverider snapped, trying to tear them apart. "Don't you _dare_ touch him. He's taken."

"Yeah!" Demolisher added, sticking out his chest for emphasis.

"It's over, Waverider," Cyclonus said darkly, pulling ShockStar back to him.

"But . . . but I . . . " The other two Decepticons were too stunned to say anything.

"Please, stop fighting!" ShockStar begged tearfully.

"Get _off_ of him, you little tramp!"

"No!"

"They're very sorry ShockStar," Sideways stepped in. "They're just . . . jealous. If you'll allow me, Lord Megatron, I'll remove them from her presence."

Megatron hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, see that you do. I had wanted to make a good impression on her, you two. Now get out of my sight!"

Sideways pulled them out of the room. Tri Blade quickly followed.

They walked down the corridor until they were out of hearing range. Demolisher pulled his hand out of Sideways' gripped and crossed his arms as best he could. "What was _that_ all about?" he asked.

"Look," Sideways said, letting go of Waverider. "Something is obviously not right. Have you noticed that Tidal Wave disappeared and no one has mentioned it?" The other three nodded. "And . . . despite the fact Cyclonus is completely _insane_, he'd never do something this to you and Demolisher," he added, looking at Waverider.

"Yeah, we know," Demolisher said tiredly. "But this ShockStar character has made him so _hostile_!"

The others stared at him.

"Well, more so than usual."

"What are going to do?" Tri Blade asked. "Lord Megatron is showing such _emotion_ for her."

"We need help," Sideways scowled.

"You're not thinking . . . ?" Demolisher's voice trailed off as they fled to the first empty room a computer they could find.

* * *

"We need your help!" Rad and Waverider exclaimed at the same time.

"Hold up!" said Rica. "Let me guess. ShockStar showed up at your base?"

"And I'm assuming Ravenwing is with you?" Sideways retorted. 'This is interfering with my plans. Unicron will _not_ be pleased,' he thought bitterly.

"Yep," Carlos confirmed with a sigh. "What are we going to do? When Optimus is bursting out in a long speech, he's yelling at us! Hot Shot and Jetfire are totally in love with this girl, Blurr and Scavenger are being really nice, Sideswipe is hugging everyone in sight, and . . . well, we have no idea what happened to Hoist."

"Yeah? Well . . . Megatron, Cyclonus, and Starscream are obsessed with Ravenwing. Thrust won't shut up about the stars, and Tidal Wave just vanished."

"Starscream is what?" Alexis asked, her lips forming a thin line.

Tri Blade looked crushed. "Lord Megatron _hates_ me all of the sudden. I doubt he was fond of me to begin with, but . . . "

"There, there?" Waverider offered with a gentle pat.

"I've gotta ask. Why do they have boobs and hair?" Carlos blurted.

"We have no idea," Sideways replied. "We need to do something, though. This is extremely irritating, and I personally have no desire to deal with it."

"Really!" Waverider frowned. "With Tidal Wave gone and Cyclonus glued to that bimbo, who's going to take care of Mogli?"

"Who's Mogli?" the human kids asked.

Sideways groaned and Tri Blade gave a cruel snicker.

"He's a Minicon they found together," Demolisher sighed. "Cyclonus made a crack about it being their child, but Tidal Wave thought he was being serious. He even tried to kill Waverider and myself to win Cyclonus over."

"Waverider, Tidal Wave, _and _you? Since when is Cyclonus is desirable?" Alexis asked, disturbed.

"Hey, I think he's okay for a robot," Rica said with a shrug. "Oh, I, uh . . . I love you, Carlos!"

"Sure you do," he muttered.

"Uh, oh!" said Rad. "Ravenwing is coming this way. We'll call you back later."

"Wait, I have a better idea," Alexis interrupted. "It's too risky to communicate this way. Someone might intercept the message. You know that forest we found the last Minicon in today? We'll meet you there later."

"We'll be there!" Demolisher promised.

The image of the kids faded of the screen, and the four Decepticons looked at each other.

"But what exactly can we do?" Tri Blade wondered aloud.

No one had an answer.

* * *

**A/N: **I raped the continuity. I know that. Let it add to the madness.


	2. Attack of the Flying Jalapeno

Title: Attack of the 50 Foot Eyesores  
  
Summary: (Armada) The Autobots and Decepticons must team up to defeat their most deadly adversary...Twin Mary-Sues.  
  
A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformer or the characters, except for all OC's in this fanfic.  
  
------(Chapter Two: Attack of the Flying Jalapeno)  
  
"Oh, slag," Waverider muttered, as the four Decepticons who were unaffected by ShockStar walked towards Demolisher's room to hide from everyone else.  
  
"What?" Demolisher asked.  
  
"We forgot to set up what time we were supposed to meet the humans!"  
  
"Oh, great!" Demolisher sighed.  
  
"I'll go do it," Tri Blade said, running back to the room they had used the computer.  
  
They had been so glad to find a computer, they hadn't paid attention to who's room it was, though Tri Blade now noticed it was his own. He opened the door and walked inside, but stopped when he saw ShockStar and Megatron making out on his recharge table.  
  
"LORD MEGATRON?!"  
  
"Oh, Tri Blade!" Megatron pulled away. "I'm giving you're room to ShockStar. You can go sleep outside."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"That's an order, soldier!"  
  
"Yes, sir." He bowed his head and ran out of the room to use the computer in the throne room.  
  
'I...I have never felt like this before. My spark sort of hurts...Is that natural or am I affected by ShockStar as well after all?'  
  
Frowning, he entered the throne room, called Alexis, and luckily she was at a computer where she could receive the call. They set up to meet the next day and Tri Blade walked off to Demolisher's room.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Sideways asked.  
  
"Lord Megatron kicked me out of my room and gave it to ShockStar. They...they were..." He felt energon pour down his face.  
  
"You poor thing!" Waverider said, giving him a small hug. "Primus, I guess you did get affected by ShockStar. You never get jealous."  
  
"Stop crying," Sideways hissed. "We have more important things to think about."  
  
"But Lord Megatron..."  
  
"Would never do that if he was in his right mind," Sideways finished. "The sooner we figure things out, the better. I'm becoming nice."  
  
"That's just wrong," Waverider said, sitting down next to Demolisher on his recharge table.  
  
Tri Blade sat on the floor and Sideways leaned against the wall.  
  
"I wish it was tomorrow so we could see the humans and think of a plan," Waverider sighed. "I miss Cyclonus..._Our_ Cyclonus, not that...possessed imposter."  
  
"I know," Demolisher sighed.  
  
"I thought he scared you," Tri Blade said, almost tiredly.  
  
Demolisher shrugged. "He does, but he's still...my friend and insane stalker."  
  
"Now what's the matter with you?!" Sideways demanded, looking at Tri Blade.  
  
"Tired," was all he got as a reply. Tri Blade slumped over on the floor and slipped off to sleep, curling up on the floor as he recharged.  
  
"Uh...Let's let him sleep," Waverider said, getting up. "We can go to my room."  
  
------  
  
Alexis stretched and climbed into her bed, pulling the cover up over her shoulders as she laid on her side. Rica was sleeping on the bunk above her, and Rad and Carlos were sleeping on the bunk bed across from them. She tiredly rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, but couldn't sleep. It was quiet...too quiet.  
  
Hotshot and Sideswipe weren't having their nightly chase, in which Sideswipe would be trying to hug Hotshot goodnight. Scavenger and Blurr weren't having one last training session and Red Alert wasn't working late into the night. Nothing was the way it should have been and it made Alexis upset and mad. She had been angry since she learned that Starscream was in love with ShockStar.  
  
'I wish everything was back to normal,' she thought, yawning. 'But then...Maybe Demolisher and the others can help...'  
  
Sleep eventually found her, and she gladly welcomed it.  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
"Rica...? Rica, wake up, we have to eat so we can meet the Decepticons!" Carlos said, trying to shake the girl awake.  
  
"Five more minutes," Rica muttered, rolling away from him.  
  
"You said the same thing twenty minutes ago!"  
  
"Wha?" Rica propped herself up on her forearms and looked at Carlos through half-lidded eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"5:45."  
  
"PM?"  
  
"No. AM."  
  
"WHY ARE WE UP?!" Rica screamed.  
  
Alexis shushed her from where she was standing. "So the others won't notice we're gone!"  
  
"I don't think they'd notice anyways," Rad muttered.  
  
Rica jumped out of her top bunk and pulled her orange vest that cut off at the middle of her stomache on over her black t-shirt and pulled on her baggy jeans over her black boxers, then stepped into her sandals.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," she said.  
  
They grabbed a quick bite to eat before Alexis typed in their coordinates and warped them off to the forest.  
  
------  
  
Tri Blade felt tired, which he rarely was. He had decided this was ShockStar's doing and he shrugged it off. After he, Sideways, Waverider, and Demolisher had some energon, they warped to the forest to meet the kids, who were already there.  
  
"Hi Alexis!" Tri Blade said, smiling. Like Starscream, he had grown fond of the human girl, but didn't like her anywhere near as much as Starscream did.  
  
"Hey!" Alexis greeted.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road, we don't have all day!" Rica said, stretching her long, tan arms above her head.  
  
"Bossy human," Sideways muttered. "And you wonder why we don't like you."  
  
Rica shook her head. "No, no. I do know why you hate me. I'm annoying, I like Carlos, and I'm too lazy to hang around you're base in a spacesuit."  
  
"That's barely half of it," Sideways retorted.  
  
Waverider dropped her head into a hand. "Can we get on with this?"  
  
"All right!" Carlos said, taking charge. "I'll need several hundred gallons of glue, some scissors, and about twenty barrels of paint."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Rad asked.  
  
"Wait..." Tri Blade thought a moment. "He almost has a good idea. We could sabotage the twins and make them less...perfect."  
  
"Great idea!" Rica said. "I love that plan!"  
  
"Where can we get those supplies, though?" Alexis asked. "I mean...we don't have a lot of money and it's not like you guys can get it..."  
  
Carlos, Rad, and Rica exchanged smirks then turned back to everyone else.  
  
"Mind giving us a ride?" Rica asked.  
  
(An hour later)  
  
"A jalapeno factory?" Alexis asked, crinkling her nose. "Why are we here?"  
  
"This is where the stash is!" Rad said.  
  
"Stash...?" Alexis's eyes widened.  
  
"Not _that _kind of stash!" Rica said. "This is where we keep the stuff for the prank wars!"  
  
"Huh?" Tri Blade looked a bit confused.  
  
Alexis sighed as she shook her head. "These three started a prank war with Hotshot, Sideswipe, and Optimus."  
  
"How the slag did Prime get dragged into something so childish?" Demolisher asked.  
  
"Don't know, don't want to know," Alexis said simply.  
  
Carlos lead them into the factory and the Decepticons gasped.  
  
"Whoa..." Waverider's optics widened. "This is..."  
  
"Amazing!" Alexis finished.  
  
"Shall we get what we need?" Rad asked, gesturing to all of the paint cans, bottles of glitter, tape rolls, cotton balls, and vats of glue.  
  
Demolisher nodded and they began taking what they could use. Their first target was going to be ShockStar.  
  
"Okay...Listen up!" Rica said, putting her hands on her hips. "Since the Autobots will get suspicious if we're gone too much, it's up to the you Decepticons to take down ShockStar."  
  
"It will be our pleasure," Tri Blade muttered.  
  
"All right...Then let's...Hey, wait a second! What's the noise?" Rica looked up and the others did as well.  
  
Sideways frowned behind his faceplate. "That's Thrust...and Cyclonus."  
  
"He right," Tri Blade nodded.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Alexis asked, eyes narrowing a bit.  
  
"I hear missiles...WE'RE BEING FIRED ON!" Waverider screamed.  
  
The jalapeno factory suddenly exploded, and everyone inside went flying.  
  
"NOOO!" Carlos screamed. "My supplies...My work...MY JALAPENO FACTORY!"  
  
"Serves you right for plotting against out beloved ShockStar!" Thrust sneered, as he and Cyclonus warped away.  
  
"This is not good..." Alexis said, helping Rica and Rad to their feet. "What do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know..." Demolisher frowned. "Our chance to defeat them..."  
  
"Wait!" Tri Blade's optics flashed and widened. "I have just recalled something that may be of use!"  
  
Rad looked interested. "Another way to prank them?"  
  
"No, better...I think I know a way to get rid of them for good!"  
  
"And...?" Sideways asked, impatiently.  
  
"ShockStar explained to us that her enemy is her sister, I am correct, yes?" Tri Blade asked.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"What if we were to, oh let's say...Trick them into fighting each other! That way they would destroy each other and we would be rid of both of them!"  
  
Waverider thought a moment. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"We'll need to find a Mini-con to get the factions to fight," Rad pointed out.  
  
"I can hack into the system to make it look like one activated, but we'll need a decoy," Sideways said.  
  
"But who? All the Transformers know what the Mini-cons look like," Alexis sighed.  
  
Sideways scowled at her. "In case you haven't noticed, I doubt they can ever remember their names!"  
  
Waverider and Demolisher exchanged looks.  
  
"I think we have a suggestion for the decoy," Demolisher said.  
  
"Who?" Rica asked.  
  
"Mogli."  
  
------  
  
"Hey, Ravenwing and the other Autobots who are here but not as important!" Alexis said, knowing that would catch their attention.  
  
"Yes?" Ravenclaw asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
Alexis tried not to burst out laughing. "A Mini-con has been activated! We have to stop the Decepticons from getting it! This is job for the power, beautiful, smart, and did I mention beautiful Ravenwing!"  
  
Ravenwing blushed. "Oh, you flatter me! Come, let us warp to the location!"  
  
(At the Decepticon Base)  
  
"ShockStar and the other Decepticons who are here but not as important!" Sideways called, glad he had a facemask to hide his smirk.  
  
"Yes?" ShockStar asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
Tri Blade snorted and almost started laughing, but Waverider elbowed him.  
  
"A Mini-con has been activated," Sideways explained. "We need to stop the Autobots from getting it! This is a job for...SUPERMAN!"  
  
"Who?" Everyone asked.  
  
"...Sorry. I meant the beautiful ShockStar."  
  
ShockStar scowled. "I'm more than just a pretty face, you know!"  
  
"Yes, of course, how horrible of me to think otherwise," Sideways said, narrowing his optics.  
  
"Well, then let's go!" ShockStar said, leading the way to the warp room.  
  
------  
  
"Oh, it such a beautiful field of wild flowers!" Ravenwing said.  
  
"Joy. Let us tiptoe through the tulips...be careful not to crush them," Rica said, sarcastically.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea! I'm glad I thought of it!"  
  
"_I_ thought of it, and I wasn't being serious!" Rica snapped.  
  
Optimus dropped her, but luckily she was close to the ground.  
  
"Don't take credit for Ravenwing's ideas!" He snarled.  
  
"Ugh...LOOK! DECEPTICONS!" Alexis pretended to scream.  
  
"Fear not, I shall protect us!" Ravenwing said, nobly. "Oh, Primus...It's my sister, ShockStar!"  
  
"Oh, no, what will we do?" The kids muttered.  
  
"RAVENWING! This ends here and now!" ShockStar said, transforming into a large cat with wings.  
  
Ravenwing looked near tears. "I do not want to fight, but I will to protect this planet!" She jumped into the air and transformed into a raven.  
  
"I'll never be able to The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe again," Rica sighed, smacking her forehead.  
  
The fight lasted for hours, and everyone watched in awe (or disgust) at how powerful the two were.  
  
_Why must we fight each other?_ ShockStar asked through their telepathic link.  
  
_Because you betrayed us and killed our father!_ Ravenwing shrieked mentally back.  
  
Meanwhile, Mogli was running around making random beeping noises. He seemed upset when Tidal Wave wasn't there to pay attention to him, so he slumped down next to Waverider to watch the fight.  
  
"Sister, I love you even now! Farewell, I shall miss you terribly!" Ravenwing sobbed, and some sort of magical aura surrounded her. "Goodbye..."  
  
"No...NO!" ShockStar screamed and fell to the ground, a bloody corpse. She looked beautiful, even in death.  
  
"SHOCKSTAR!" The Decepticons who had been affected by her cried. "NOO! WHAT WILL WE DO WITHOUT YOU?!"  
  
"Oh, slag!" Waverider swore. "They didn't go back to normal!"  
  
"I don't understand...She's dead now!" Demolisher said.  
  
"Ravenwing," Tri Blade and Sideways hissed, looking up at the mournful, yet stunningly beautiful Autobot.  
  
"She has to die for this to end," Waverider realized. "But how can we destroy her?"  
  
"YOU FOOL!" A voice cackled.  
  
ShockStar rose from the ground and floated into the air. "You will all die! My spirit will be avenged!!" And then she fell back to the ground.  
  
Hotshot put an arm around Ravenwing. "It's okay," he whispered.  
  
"I...I will manage, somehow..." Ravenwing whispered, putting a hand over her spark. "She will always be a part of me."  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Sideways said, aiming to fire at her.  
  
"No, stop!" Tri Blade said.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Please understand. I hate to admit this, but she is too powerful. We will kill her, but we need to find another way," the seeker said. "But in the mean time..."  
  
Tri Blade skipped over to Megatron and pretended to look sad.  
  
"Lord Megatron, I am truly sorry for your loss. Please, return to the base, and I shall bury her and give her proper funeral."  
  
"Thank you, Tri Blade." And they left.  
  
"Why would you bury her?" Rica asked, as she and the other kids skidded down the mountain they were standing on and stopped next to them.  
  
"Yeah, really!" Sideways added.  
  
"I'm not going to _bury_ her...I'm going cremate her!"  
  
Then, cackling madly, Tri Blade pulled out his flamer thrower and began burning ShockStar's body to bits. "MWHAHA!"  
  
"Just back away slowly," Demolisher said, and Waverider, Sideways, Mogli, and the kids obeyed.  
  
"HAHAHA! BURNNN!" Tri Blade began dancing around her as he continued to "cremate" her.  
  
"Well, that's one down..." Waverider sighed. "One to go."  
  
------  
  
A/N: Um...Well, there's chapter two. O.o And trust me, just because one of the Mary-Sues is dead doesn't mean that this is nearing an end. (joins Tri Blade in burning ShockStar) Er, well, see you next chapter! And thanks a bunch for the reviews!


	3. Of Things that are Cuddly

Title: Attack of the 50 Foot Eyesores  
  
Summary: (Armada) The Autobots and Decepticons must team up to defeat their most deadly adversary...Twin Mary-Sues.  
  
A/N: Yay! More reviews! Okay, here is chapter three!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformer or the characters, except for all OC's in this fanfic. Now, there's this one thing Carlos says something in this chapter that is from an episode of 'Ed, Edd, n' Eddy.' I'm always teasing my big sister (who likes Carlos) about how alike Carlos and Ed are. (Would've thought they had the same voice actor?) So, yeah, I didn't make up the quote. Odds are you'll know which one it is.  
  
------(Chapter Three: Of Things that are Cuddly)  
  
ShockStar was dead...This was a very good thing. Things weren't back to normal...This was a very bad thing. To make matters worse, Ravenwing was still alive and kicking. Well, not actually kicking. She was too afraid to dent her boots and chip the paint on her toenails, which was weird, because Transformers didn't even have toenails, let alone human type feet that were hidden under fancy metal boots.  
  
Sideways was very angry at the moment. Ravenwing was interfering with his plans, and as he had guess, Unicron was not pleased. This made the Decepticon more bitter than usual, which horribly clashed with what Ravenwing's presence had done to him. He was still nice, and when his anger and happiness mixed, it was a bad combination. He had heard Alexis and Rica compare him to a human female on PMS, whatever that was. Shrugging it off, he had just gone straight to his room and said nothing to no one while doing so.  
  
Demolisher wasn't too thrilled either, but at least the effect Ravenwing had on him hadn't been as atypical. He simply started seeing the better points of being in a threesome instead of all of the bad ones. Who cared if Cyclonus was his best friend? This was something that had never crossed Demolisher's mind before. It had always been 'He's a friend, nothing more. Anything else wouldn't be right' or 'Waverider and Cyclonus are happy together. I'd only get in the way.' So, naturally, when they returned the base that night after ShockStar's death, he had gone into his room and sulked about Cyclonus' behavior. Not that he would ever admit this, but he missed the attention the insane Decepticon gave him.  
  
Tri Blade was satisfied with the way the day had gone. After all, he had received the ultimate privilege of burning ShockStar to bits. He still wished Megatron was back to normal, though. Sure, the real Megatron didn't love him or really even like him very much, but at least he paid attention to him! When he, Sideways, Mogli, Waverider, and Demolisher warped back to the base, he spent an entire hour sitting at his computer, staring at a picture of Megatron that he had saved on one of his more private files.  
  
Waverider wanted to be with Cyclonus. They did everything together, be it drinking energon, recharging, fighting side-by-side, or laughing insanely at nothing. She rarely even recharged in her own room! This had been the longest she had ever been in room since she had come to the Decepticon moon base, and she had honestly never felt so alone. Since Tidal Wave hadn't returned from wherever it was ShockStar sent him, Mogli had instantly come to Waverider, and when they all came back to the base, he had followed her into her room and fell asleep next to her.  
  
"Beep, wheedle?" Mogli was obviously awake.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay," Waverider sighed.  
  
"Beep?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Beep, beep?"  
  
"No..." Waverider chuckled. "I'm not your mommy. Tidal Wave is."  
  
"Wheedle, beep, wheedle?"  
  
"He'll be back soon...Promise."  
  
"Beep."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Yawning, Waverider laid down and began to recharge.  
  
------  
  
"Why are we meeting the Decepticons again?" Carlos asked, as he and the other kids walked to the warp room.  
  
"We need to come up with a plan to kill Ravenwing," Rad said.  
  
"Yeah, since our prank idea backfired," Alexis muttered.  
  
"NOOO, THE JALAPNEO FACTORY!" Carlos sobbed, and Rica rolled her eyes before putting an arm around him.  
  
Alexis typed in the location they needed, and soon they were warping off to the forest again.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Alexis greeted.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Demolisher asked, looking at Carlos.  
  
"Oh, he's just upset about the whole jalapeno factory thing," Rica said, smirking.  
  
"I really wish we knew how to get rid of Ravenwing!" Rad muttered.  
  
"I know!" Rica sighed. "Jeez, she was singing last night and her voice was...ugh, it was perfect!"  
  
Sideways groaned. "We...must...kill...her."  
  
"Rad and me had a fight, and she gave us a friendship speech!" Rica growled.  
  
"Aw, friendship." Waverider paused a moment. "I MISS CYCLONUS!"  
  
"Hold on..." Demolisher gasped. "Who killed ShockStar?"  
  
"Ravenwing...duh," Alexis answered.  
  
Waverider poked him. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well, won't the other Decepticons want to avenge her death?"  
  
"Affirmative. But they won't stand a chance against her, especially not in their current conditions," Tri Blade pointed out.  
  
"Slag," Demolisher muttered.  
  
"...You look very cuddly, Demolisher!" Waverider said, suddenly.  
  
Everyone stared at her, eyes or optics wide.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Demolisher asked, startled.  
  
"I blame Ravenwing," Sideways said, twitching.  
  
"Cuddle!" Waverider grinned, clinging to him. "Cuddle, cuddle, cuddle!"  
  
Tri Blade tilted his head to one side. "Um...Cuddle?" He looked deep in thought, and Sideways nearly fell over when he heard him mutter something about cuddling Megatron when things were back to normal.  
  
"Friendship for everyone!" Waverider beamed.  
  
"This is scary," Rad said, as he and the kids took a step back.  
  
"Smell the love!" Waverider declared, spinning about.  
  
"Did she find Cyclonus' energon stash?" Tri Blade whispered to Sideways, who shrugged.  
  
"_Smell _the love? That sounds like a catch phrase for some cologne," Rica muttered, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Look, we're getting off task!" Demolisher said. "Waverider, calm down! Stop hugging me like that! AH! Let go of my arm! You're reminding me of Cyclonus!"  
  
Waverider looked hurt. "You don't want me to be your friend anymore?!" She started bawling.  
  
"No, I want you to be my friend! Oh, great...Please stop crying!" Demolisher attempted to comfort her, and Rad and Alexis couldn't help but fall over laughing.  
  
Sideways was obviously fighting back laughter as well, but he refused to let Ravenwing's effect on him get any worse than it already was. Tri Blade just stared at them, confused, shocked, and amused.  
  
"She is acting very strangely, yes?"  
  
"Yes, Tri Blade," Sideways chuckled. "She is."  
  
"Rica is my idea of a friend!" Carlos said, and hugged Rica. "Soft and cuddly like mashed potatoes...yum."  
  
"...We need to kill Ravenwing," Sideways said.  
  
"No...no, this is how he usually acts," Rica replied.  
  
"I doubt we're going to get anything done today," Alexis said, standing.  
  
"Probably not," Rad agreed. "Cuddle?"  
  
"Touch me and you die," Alexis warned.  
  
"Bunny!" Carlos said, dropping Rica. "BUNNY!" He chase after a small, fuzzy blur and disappeared into the trees.  
  
Alexis groaned. "Let's just go home!"  
  
Tri Blade and Sideways managed to pull Waverider away from Demolisher.  
  
"We'll call you if we think of anything," Sideways said.  
  
"Ditto," Rica said, nodding.  
  
The Decepticons warped away and the kids went in search of Carlos.  
  
"Bunnies are cuddly!" Rica said, quite randomly.  
  
------  
  
"Primus," Tri Blade gasped, optics wide. "What...what are they _doing_?"  
  
"Ack! My optics!" Sideways' hands flew over his face.  
  
"That's...not right," Demolisher said, taking a small step back.  
  
"COOL!" Waverider said, beaming. "I never realized how nice Thrust looked with a pink paint job! And Cyclonus, too? Hm..."  
  
"We are wearing this colour to mourn for the loss of ShockStar..." Thrust sighed.  
  
"Did...Did Lord Megatron do this as well?" Tri Blade asked.  
  
"Slag, no. He's already mostly purple, what more do you want?" Starscream asked, glaring at him from the corner of the room.  
  
"I should send a picture of this to Alexis..." Tri Blade laughed.  
  
Starscream stood before them, pink, purple, and was that _glitter_?  
  
"They should me mourning for their dignity!" Waverider said, sighing as she shook her head.  
  
"Did they ever even _have_ dignity to begin with?" Sideways muttered.  
  
"Odds are? No," Demolisher stated, flatly.  
  
"I am going to go search for Lord Megatron," Tri Blade said, walking out of the room.  
  
"Demolisher, wanna go cuddle?" Waverider asked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I was just kidding!"  
  
Sideways left the room, deciding he would go contact Unicron...  
  
"I have nothing better to do," he sighed.  
  
------  
  
"How's Ravenwing?" The kids heard Hotshot ask.  
  
"She's still very upset," Red Alert replied. "Would you like to see her?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"OH, HOTSHOT MY LOVE!" They heard Ravenwing half shriek, half sob.  
  
"That hurt my ears," Rica said, twitching.  
  
"Wait a second..." Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Would you guys say the Ravenclaw is a noble person?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes," Rad answered. "Why?"  
  
"Think about it...Look how close she it to Hotshot!"  
  
"Um...what are you getting at?" Carlos asked.  
  
Rica elbowed him. "Let her talk, cuddle boy."  
  
"Here's the plan!" The huddled in and Alexis began whispered.  
  
"That might work!" Rad said, smirking. "Let's go call the Decepticons and tell them!"  
  
------  
  
"So we kidnap Hotshot, which will bring Ravenwing out to save him, and then open fire on her? Why didn't _I_ think of something like that? It's simple, yet so...Effective!" Sideways said.  
  
"We're pulling this off tomorrow, since we can get Hotshot away from Ravenwing right now," Alexis said.  
  
"We've wait this long...I guess we can wait another night," Waverider sighed.  
  
Demolisher stifled a yawn. "It's getting late. Let's recharge."  
  
"I'm down with that!" They heard Carlos say from somewhere behind Alexis.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow!" Alexis said, quite cheerfully.  
  
(The Next Afternoon)  
  
"Oooh, Hotshot!" Alexis called.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Ravenwing wants to meet you on a...date," Rica said, smirking.  
  
"Ravenwing?! Why didn't you say so!" Hotshot followed them to the warp room, then they were off.  
  
"Hey! Where's Ravenwing?" Hotshot demanded.  
  
"Oh, she'll be here in a bit...But for now...GET HIM!" Rad called.  
  
Sideways and Demolisher leapt out from nowhere and pinned down Hotshot.  
  
"AH! DECEPTICONS! I AM TOO WEAK AND UNLIKE RAVENWING TO DEFEND MYSELF! HEEEEELP!"  
  
"What a cry baby," Waverider muttered.  
  
"I HAVE A WIFE AND TWO KIDS!"  
  
"Carlos!" Rica smacked the back of his head. "Shut up!"  
  
"Heh. Sorry!" Carlos said, grinning. "Couldn't resist. But one of these day, I'll have a wife and lots of kids!" He winked at her.  
  
"Not...now," Rica mumbled, blushing.  
  
"Is he..." Sideways' voice caught their attention. "...cuddling my leg?"  
  
They looked down, and indeed, Hotshot was clinging to Sideways' leg, crying desperately for Ravenwing to save him. While it was a comical sight, it was also very pathetic and would definitely be used a blackmail later on.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Alexis crossed her arms. Everyone watched Hotshot for awhile, and it wasn't long before they were bored.  
  
"Who knew watching Hotshot cry and cuddle Sideways would be boring?" Rica asked, throwing in a dramatic yawn.  
  
"Really," Rad muttered.  
  
"I'll go tell Ravenclaw that we captured Hotshot," Waverider said, warping back to the Decepticon moon base.  
  
"Now what?" Carlos asked.  
  
"We wait," Demolisher replied.  
  
And they did wait...for nearly an hour it seemed. Finally, Waverider warped back and stood next to Demolisher, looking bored, annoyed, and very aggravated.  
  
"Lemme guess...She was crying for about an hour before she actually got up and left?" Sideways said.  
  
"Bingo," Waverider sighed. "She'll be here soon. Kids, you better hide. This could get ugly."  
  
"If we're killing Ravenwing, I doubt it!" Rica protested.  
  
"Whatever...But if she sees you here, helping us, that's another hour of her whining and giving a friendship speech."  
  
"We're gone!" Alexis said, dragging the other three kids behind a large cluster of big rocks.  
  
"So...what do we do until she gets here?" Carlos whispered.  
  
"Cuddle!" And Rica latched onto him.  
  
It was silent. They waited for Ravenwing, wondering what was taking her so long. They suddenly saw a set of jumbled colours appear, that began to take the shape of an obviously female seeker.  
  
"It's show time," Waverider whispered.  
  
------  
  
A/N: Next chapter: The death of Ravenclaw. Only one chapter left...Huh. Interesting. Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter and please review!


	4. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore

Title: Attack of the 50 Foot Eyesores  
  
Summary: (Armada) The Autobots and Decepticons must team up to defeat their most deadly adversary...Twin Mary-Sues.  
  
Disclaimer: I do own Transformers. Waverider and Rica belong to Jaken's Angel and I own Tri Blade...Ravenwing will be dead soon, so it doesn't matter who owns her. :p Oh, and The Raven obviously belongs to Edgar Allan Poe.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviews! Oh, and whenever Ravenwing is referred to as 'Ravenclaw' it's a typo. By the way...This chapter ish going to be lame and pointless. Personally, I blame the Mary-Sues.  
  
------(Chapter Four: Quoth the Raven "Nevermore")  
  
"Ravenwing, you can't go alone! It's too dangerous!" Jetfire insisted.  
  
"I must. My beloved Hotshot needs me...Who knows what unspeakable deeds the Decepticons will...will..." She choked back a sob. "I...I must go."  
  
She warped out of the base.  
  
------  
  
When Ravenwing warped in to see Hotshot tied to a large post, her optics widened in horror and she began to cry.  
  
"Crying won't help him, you stupid bimbo," Waverider said, stepping out from her hiding place.  
  
"YOU! How could you?" Ravenwing shrieked.  
  
"I'm a Decepticon. It was easy," she smirked.  
  
"Did...did you do this by yourself?" Ravenwing asked, still crying.  
  
Waverider glanced over her shoulder a second before turning back to the beautiful seeker femme.  
  
"Yes. I did..."  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Because. You need to die."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about! Please, let my love go!"  
  
"Hm...What if I don't want to?" Waverider was definitely enjoying this.  
  
Ravenwing scowled, and held her hands into the air. "If you do not release Hotshot...THEN YOU WILL SUFFER!"  
  
She rose into the air, and the sky grew dark. Thunder licked at the black clouds and thunder roared into Waverider's audio receivers.  
  
"Well, this sure is dramatic," she muttered. "A little rain won't scare me, girly. You'll have to do better than that."  
  
Ravenwing laughed and the sound was like the most beautiful of music...  
  
"Oh, I can do much better."  
  
A shinny aura surrounded her and Waverider only smirked, staring up at the seeker femme defiantly.  
  
"Take your best shot."  
  
With a cry, Ravenwing let loose a long jet of bright coloured beams. They crashed into Waverider, who stumbled a bit. When the smoke cleared, she was unscratched.  
  
"But...but how?!" Ravenwing cried.  
  
Waverider's optics went back online and she looked down, seeing that she was completely unharmed.  
  
"Oh! I get it! Since you barely had effects on us, your powers can't hurt us either! Beat THAT!"  
  
"I INTEND TO!" Ravenwing wailed. She screamed long and loud, and the thunder began roaring in unison with her. Eventually, the sound grew so loud, Waverider had to clasp her hands over her audio receivers in attempt to drown the noise out.  
  
A bright beam of pink energy shot into her, and she cried out in surprise as she it sent her flying into a mountain.  
  
"Owie," she muttered, going offline.  
  
"Alas, you did have effects on us...so, your powers can hurt us," a voice said, sighing.  
  
Ravenwing turned around and saw Tri Blade, who was watching her with his head tilted to one side. "Are you here to challenge me as well?"  
  
"Sloppy work, though," Tri Blade went on, ignoring her. He knelt next to Waverider and frowned, masking a "tsk" noise.  
  
He then turned to Ravenwing and held out his hand.  
  
"By the way, did I mention we have the Star Saber...?"  
  
The three Mini-cons in his hand transformed into the large sword.  
  
Ravenwing shook her head. "You use the Mini-cons as slaves...How can you call yourself a Transformer?"  
  
"Oh, shut up," Tri Blade said.  
  
Sideways chuckled from his hiding place. That had been the most blunt thing Tri Blade had ever said since he arrived on Earth.  
  
"Shall we duel, then?" Ravenwing asked, narrowing her dazzling optics. She allowed the other seeker no time to respond before lunching at him, pulling out her left wing which turned into a sword in an instant.  
  
The two became locked in a swordfight, both fairly matched, though Tri Blade knew Ravenwing could beat him easily if he was distracted in the slightest. It was hard enough distracting Ravenwing...  
  
"You ready?" Demolisher asked, quietly.  
  
Sideways nodded.  
  
"On the count of three, you shot Hotshot...Not enough to damaged him too much. Then, when Ravenwing looks his way, we both fire on her. Then Waverider uses the Requiem Blaster to blow her sky high," Sideways said, smirking.  
  
"Since Ravenwing thinks she's unconscious, she'll never suspect a thing!" Demolisher laughed softly.  
  
"Ready...? One...two...three!"  
  
Demolisher aimed and fired at Hotshot's leg, causing him to cry out.  
  
"HOTSHOT!" Ravenwing quickly looked at him, and screamed when she found herself being fired on. When she moved to defend herself, Waverider jumped up and fired the Requiem Blaster at her.  
  
"You cheated!" Ravenwing whined, looking down at her heavily damaged body.  
  
"We're Decepticons," Sideways said. "It's what we do."  
  
Ravenwing stood up and scowled, trying to attack...But a rock hit the back of her head and she tripped.  
  
"Score," they heard Rica cackle.  
  
Sideways, Waverider, Tri Blade, Demolisher, and the kids stood around the fallen Autobot...and burst into laughter. Waverider even fell over, cackling. Demolisher felt energon run down his face and he held his sides.  
  
"Stop...stop laughing at me!" Ravenwing sobbed.  
  
"BWHAHAHA!" Rica fell over and began to pound the ground as she laughed.  
  
Ravenwing opened her mouth to protest, but a long 'Buuuuuurp' came out instead.  
  
The group roared into another fit of laughter, half of them on the ground in tears.  
  
"No...stop!" Her cheeks flared and she suddenly exploded, for her blush had overheated her body.  
  
"...FIRE!" Tri Blade said, grinning. He danced around her flaming body, cackling insanely.  
  
"I don't get it..." Waverider looked over at Sideways and Demolisher. "That was WAY to easy. How come that was so quick and pointless?"  
  
"Who knows?" Demolisher sighed. "They screwed this place up enough."  
  
Two bright beams of light rose into the air, and they stared up at the ghosts of Ravenwing and ShockStar. When they reached the sky, the figures exploded, and suddenly, all of the Autobots and Decepticons who hadn't been their appeared. Everyone then rose into the air, forming a circle with Ravenwing and ShockStar in the middle.  
  
"What's going on?" Alexis asked.  
  
"I don't know---WHOA!" Waverider and the others cried out in surprise when they began to spin at neck-breaking speeds. They spun faster and faster, and Carlos even turn green. Yellow lights surrounded them, and then...everything went black.  
  
------  
  
Tri Blade's optics came online and he awoke to the feeling of cool rain pouring down on him. When his vision cleared, he was looked up at Megatron.  
  
"Lord Megatron?" He asked.  
  
Megatron said nothing, but instead pulled the seeker to his feet.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You eight did it," Megatron said, looked over at the others.  
  
Sideways and Thrust were standing next to each other, talking in whispers; Optimus was crushing Hotshot to his chest, and Rad was staring up at them with wide eyes; Starscream was holding Alexis, and the two were talking and smiling; Carlos and Rica just stood there, holding hands; Sideswipe was attempting to hug Scavenger or Blurr, and both were just tiredly pushing him away; Smokescreen just seemed glad to be back...and Mogli was clinging to Tidal Wave's leg.  
  
"CYCLONUS!" Waverider said, happily. She pounced him and they shared a quick kiss. "Demolisher and I were so worried we'd never get you back to normal!"  
  
"Really?" Cyclonus asked, smirking. "So...Demolisher, how about that threesome?"  
  
"Don't push your luck!" Demolisher said, narrowing optics.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NONE OF YOU NOTICED I WAS GONE?!" Wheeljack said, angrily. "It was those...girls, right? They made you forget I wasn't around, RIGHT?!...RIGHT?!?!"  
  
"Why were we gone?" Smokescreen asked.  
  
Rad shrugged. "I guess the twins thought you were ruining their perfect little world..."  
  
"HOW WAS I RUINING IT?!" Wheeljack demanded.  
  
"Everything is back to normal now," Tri Blade said, smiling a bit.  
  
For a few seconds, he just stood there, listening to the rain hit the hard, dirt ground.  
  
"Tri Blade...?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Megatron?"  
  
"We...All of us, actually, remember what happened...I saw how upset you were about ShockStar,"  
  
Tri Blade looked away. "Um...and...?"  
  
"I kissed her, Tri Blade, which was...possibly the most disgusting thing I ever done."  
  
"May I ask what you're getting at, Lord Megatron?"  
  
"I can still taste her..."  
  
"Um...I am sorry...?" Tri Blade looked at Megatron helplessly, as he tried to figure out what his leader wanted.  
  
"You are an idiot, you know that?"  
  
Megatron chuckled a bit, and grabbed Tri Blade.  
  
"Lord Mega---"  
  
Tri Blade was cut off when Megatron kissed him. They pulled away from each other after a minute or so and Tri Blade looked at him in shock.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I told you. I could still taste ShockStar...However, thanks to you, I don't anymore."  
  
"Oh..." Tri Blade ducked his head in embarrassment.  
  
"WHEE! Let's party in the rain!" Rica said, jumping up and down.  
  
"I like that plan!" Hotshot said, managing to free himself from Optimus' tight embrace.  
  
"...Is it just me, or was this whole thin extremely pointless?" Starscream asked.  
  
"Weirdness is to be random," Waverider said, shrugging.  
  
"See? My point exactly!" Starscream shook his head. "Oh, well. At least those...things are gone."  
  
Alexis's wiped her bangs from her face, but the rain just clued them back to the same place.  
  
"...This was too random," she muttered.  
  
Tri Blade shrugged. "Merely this and nothing more."  
  
---END---  
  
A/N: Um......this was horrible! XD Obviously, the last quote was from The Raven. Please review...Sorry about the lameness and sudden ending. I have writer's block.  
  
Until next time!  
  
_Pretty in Scarlet_


End file.
